charactersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabelia
is a Main Protagonist of the Fan Fiction Novel Brave of Star Sea. What is Brave of Star Sea? Fan Fiction Novel where you can enjoy a Story like EarthBound (Mother 2) in a World like Dragon Star Varnir. As a Different Point ... *Basic Protagonist is Female *Protagonist is Forest's Warrior, not Witch *Fighting Monster with Ground Battle and Sky Battle Both *Etc Profile *Age: 16 *Gender: Female *Family: Father, Mother About Girl of the Ferund tribe who was superior to Power and Magic. War Magus, called War Doctor, is a class of Isabelia that can fight well with Balance using War Magic's Recovery and War Edge's Attack's Attack. He has a personality that states, "Sensitivity is strong", "Slow Starter". Weapon is War Edge. When you eat Monster in Battle you can get that Monster's "Factor Nucleus (Skill Tree)". In addition, Milfee uses Comeback to use Resurrection Item which Isabelia possessed when it fell down injured. After traveling from Miranda village and going through various events throughout Duoynea, Friend gathers. We go around the Eight Temple in Duoynea and let Light in Deepest Part infiltrate "Reminiscence Stone". Isabelia loses Consciousness after all Reminiscences are infiltrated into "Reminiscence Stone" at the Eighth Temple. After evoking Power that sleeps within Spiritual World 'Seraphius' of Isabelia, Gedus heads to Friend to the world where the attack is launched and goes to Battle to Arrest Ambition. Story World where Various Race lives "Duoynea". In the village of Miranda in the west of the Magdalia region, Feld lived. One day Night, Meteorite falled Mountain Behind of Miranda village. Then when Night went up, he called to Elder's house and asked Isabelia for Meteorite's Research. Isabelia headed for Mountain Behind, arrived at Metallorite's Falling Point, and started research. When Isabelia tried to return to the village to report to Elder, suddenly creatures like Fairy popped out of Meteorite. The living being said as "Milfee", he said he came from Different World "Aracelsus". According to Milfee, Aracelsus is said to be the Disaster's Status by the Aggression of the Emperor "Gedus" seeking to conquest Duoynea. So Milfee appealed that Isabelia was the Existence to save Duoynea's Crisis and committed Isabelia to Duoynea's Fate. In the middle of Return Trip, the assassin who came from Aracelsus "Helmask" who attacked it also defeated this, returned safely to Miranda Village. Elder and Milfee tell Isabelia what to do and the mission to be done. And the next morning, Isabelia bid farewell to Elder and Family, leaving Milfee as a Partner and for Adventure 's Journey for Duoynea's Future. Power Temple Template of Isabelia only 8 existing in Duoynea. By letting Light in Deepest Part infiltrate "Reminiscence Stone", the power of Duoynea and Isabelia will be one. When all Reminiscence is soaked in "Reminiscence Stone", Isabelia's Spiritual World "Seraphius" will produce. Seraphius Spiritual World created by Isabelia. Psychological State of Isabelia changes World's color. People that Isabelia met so far appear. There is an Evil Heart in Isabelia at the deepest part of "Sea of Paradise" where you can know Space's Truth in the Center of the World. If you overcome Evil Heart in Isabelia, Isabelia sleeping at Real World woke up and Seraphius disappears. Material Reference Appearance and Outfit Minessa_for_Dragon_Star_Varnir_3D_Model.jpg Minessa_for_Dragon_Star_Varnir.jpg Minessa_3D_Model_for_Dragon_Star_Varnir.png Reference War Edge and War Magus War_Magus_for_Etrian_Odyssey_II.png Artelinde_for_Etrian_Odyssey_II.png Artelinde_Battle_Mode_for_Etrian_Odyssey_2_Untold.jpg Etrian_Odyssey_2_Untold_Staffbook_8.jpg Reference Worlds Varneria_for_Dragon_Star_Varnir.jpg Reference Miranda Village Witch's_Roost_for_Dragon_Star_Varnir.jpg Reference Death Scene Game_Over_for_EarthBound.png Videos Reference Worlds Dragon Star Varnir PART 1 2 - Full Game Playthrough (No Commentary) Dragon Star Varnir PART 2 2 - Full Game Playthrough (No Commentary) Reference Story EarthBound (SNES) Playthrough Pt. 1 of 2 - NintendoComplete EarthBound (SNES) Playthrough Pt. 2 of 2 - NintendoComplete Reference War Edge and War Magus Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold The Fafnir Knight - Chloe Spotlight Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold The Fafnir Knight Let´s Play Part 33 Esbat Etrian Odyssey Nexus - Berserker King (War Magus Only, Heroic) Links *Reference Story *Reference World *Reference Miranda Village *Reference War Magus Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters